A Good Man
by Dying Swan
Summary: A different take on the ending to the Curse of the Black Pearl. Jack faces the gallows and reflects on his love for a woman. Sparrabeth. One chapter with no sequel. Rated T for language.


A/N: This is a spur of the moment, one chapter story that takes place at the end of the first movie. It's my perspective of what would have happened if Will hadn't been able to make it in time to help Jack escape the gallows.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pirates of the Caribbean. Unfortunately.

******************

"Jack Sparrow, you are sentenced to death for the following crimes that you have committed. Theft, murder, adultery…"

The man in the red uniform began to read of a laundry list of grievances against Jack, but the pirate was not listening.

"_Cap'n_ Jack Sparrow," he grumbled under his breath.

"…therefore, you are sentenced to be hung by the neck until you are dead. And may God have mercy on your soul."

'_Shit,'_ thought Jack to himself. Surely there would be a rescue party coming along by now to pull him out of yet another tight spot. The noose around his neck was beginning to get incredibly itchy.

But no one was to be found. No Gibbs, no Will, and certainly no Elizabeth. He sighed. Probably best that she didn't see this anyway. Although his last wish was to see her.

Elizabeth. Her name alone drove him mad. How could one woman do this to him? Jack had always enjoyed the company of the various, scantily-clad women of Tortuga. How was it that now, he would trade all of them in just to see the governor's daughter again?

Jack thought back to the first time he had met Elizabeth. She was drowning, helpless and alone as she was engulfed by the sea. He recalled how afraid he had been that this woman he had never met before would die in his arms. As he pulled her out of the water and freed her from the stranglehold of her dress, he had caught a glimpse of her face. Her beauty struck him as unusual. Strands of her golden hair covered her innocent face and grazed her ruby lips. He reached up to touch her cheek, but at that moment, people began flooding onto the dock to end his moment of discovery and curiosity.

Jack's memory faded. He had never been the same after that day. The more time he had spent with Elizabeth, the more he fell in love with every part of her. He loved her amber curls. He loved her mahogany eyes, and the thick onyx lashes that batted so sweetly at him when she wanted something. He loved her thin waist and the way it made her dress sway when she moved. He especially loved her feisty attitude that made her a formidable opponent to match wits with. Unfortunately, he also saw her deep love for Will amongst these admirable qualities, and out of respect, he had never acted on his feelings. He found it particularly amusing that he actually respected something.

How he wished he could see her again.

He heard the sound of the drum roll and deeply inhaled the salty sea air that surrounded him.

******************

"You are to stay in your room until I come to fetch you," her father had strictly informed her. "I do not want you around the gallows for this."

Elizabeth had screamed and fought, but there was no way out of her room. The door was locked from the outside, and regardless of how many times she threw herself against it, the solid oak frame held strong. Tears began streaming down her face as she let out a cry of rage and agony.

Frantically, she began to search her room for a means of escape. Her eyes settled on the window, and a plan began to form. After all, hadn't she spent enough time around pirates to become a bit more devious?

She began to tie together her bed sheets, along with anything else she could lay her hands on. The window opened easily, and she slipped her newly created rope out of it, making sure it was securely attached to her bedpost. She looked down and took in a sharp breath. She had never liked heights. She wriggled out, trying not to look down, and slowly made her way down the wall. The moment that her feet hit the ground, she began running with all her might.

Her lungs were on fire, and her legs threatened to give way at any moment. Yet she pressed on, determined to save him. She had no plan or weapon. But her passion drove her to the gallows, and her confidence told her that this would all work out in the end. She finally arrived at the square and heard one voice piercing the silence as it read off Jack's death sentence. Elizabeth's insides turned to ice.

She saw him standing proudly on the wooden platform, the noose resting around his neck like an enchanted snake. She felt ill. Where was Jack's loyal crew to save their dear captain? _Where was Will?_

"Jack," the painful whisper escaped her lips as she began making her way through the crowd toward him. She shoved her way past Norrington and her father, who seemed too shocked to stop her. The drum roll began.

'_How delirious does one get before death?'_ Jack wondered. He could swear that Elizabeth was in the crowd before him. He grinned goofily, her face bringing him relief and joy in this grim situation. If only this illusion was real.

"You can't do this!" Elizabeth shouted. "You have to let him go!" Jack snapped into reality, slowly realizing that the woman he loved was only several feet in front of him.

"Step back, miss. This is none of your concern," the guard informed her.

"You can't hang him!" Elizabeth cried.

"He's a pirate."

"He's a good man."

Jack looked at Elizabeth lovingly. He wished he could kiss her right then and there.

The drum roll started again. Panic flooded Elizabeth's body, and she rushed forward.

"No!" she yelled. "Stop it!"

A pair of rough hands pulled her back and overpowered her. She couldn't budge.

"You can't do this! I love him!" Elizabeth's eyes locked with Jack's.

The outcry pierced Jack's heart, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He gave her an understanding smile.

"It would never have worked out between us, darling," Jack said.

The trap door opened and Jack's body gave a violent jerk.

"NO!" Elizabeth was in hysterics. She couldn't free herself from Norrington's grip. "Let me go! Jack, you can't die! Jack!" She refused to take her eyes off of him. Tears flowed freely as she watched the life leave his eyes. His body finally went completely limp.

The crowd that normally would have cheered was silent. Gasps and whispers soon turned into murmurs. One by one, the townspeople left. Norrington gently released his grasp on Elizabeth and began to walk away.

She had never felt a pain like this before. How could Fate be so cruel? The man she loved was dead. She felt as if her life had ended with his. She began shaking and collapsed onto the ground, sobbing violently. A pair of gentler hands reached down and helped her up, pulling her into his arms.

"Shh, darling. It's over now." Will was stroking her hair.

Elizabeth tried to speak, but was overcome with another sob. She allowed herself to be held as she cried rivers into Will's chest.

Will glanced up and his eyes settled on the horizon. The Black Pearl was there, sailing into port to save their captain.

******************

A/N: So I'm not really sure how this turned out. I was sitting at my desk at work reading Sparrabeth fics, when this morbid idea popped in my head. What if, realistically, no one had been able to miraculously save Jack from the gallows? And there you go, this was born. A review is not required, but greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
